Scream
by Thetruehero
Summary: Percy and his friends are spending the night without adult supervision. One thing that they don't know though is that...they aren't alone in the house.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first horror story so I'm sorry if it isn't very good. It will also be chapters.**

"Kelp Head!" a voice was heard down the hall.

Junior Percy Jackson turned and walking down the hall of Goode High school was seniors Peter Sane and Reyna Arellano.

"What do want guys want?" Percy asked with a grin.

Peter was banging on the lockers with his fist as Reyna explained.

"Peter's parents are out of town so we are going to his house for the weekend. Want to come?" she asked.

"Who else is going?" he asked.

"Everyone! All of our friends!" Peter said as he looked at his fist that was starting to turn red from the lockers.

"Okay. I'll be there." Percy said with a smile.

"Whooo!" Peter yelled and bolted down the hall.

"My god. How can you put up with that?" Percy asked Reyna.

"I love him." Reyna said as she watched her boyfriend turn the corner and slam right into Luke Castellan and Thalia Grace.

"Hey guys how are you? I'm great this is awesome that my parents are gone for the weekend! You guys should stop by if you two are too busy screwing! Oops did I just say that? Yes I did! Come on stop by Thalia your my cousin and Jason is going! No? Oh well see you guys later!" Peter said in one breath and then bolted back down the hall before Luke could punch him.

Peter ran back and gave Reyna a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey Warhead. What did I miss?" he asked out of breath.

"Nothing important." she said with a smile.

"Okay, see you guys at my house!" Peter said giving her another kiss and running down the hall.

"Wow, no one can possibly be that hyperactive." Percy said.

"What about Leo?" Reyna asked.

"I stand corrected." he said with a chuckle.

"See you tonight Percy." Reyna said.

"See you." he said and closed his locker.

 **That Night.**

"Well, I'm heading out to Peters." Jason said as he grabbed his coat and his car keys.

"Be careful little brother." Thalia said with a smirk as she grabbed a Coke from the fridge.

Jason smiled and walked out the door.

She sat down and turned on the television.

As she was watching she heard a loud bang from outside.

She walked over to the door and looked outside.

Nothing.

Then the phone rang.

She gasped a little before calming down and grabbing the phone.

"Hello?" she asked as she sipped her Coke.

"You look cute when you drink a soda!" a gruff voice said.

Thalia dropped her soda and ran to the door.

She clicked the lock and looked around.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"The question isn't who am I, but which door am I at?" he said.

Thalia ran to the backyard door and locked it.

"Oh, turn on the lights." the caller said.

Thalia turned on the light to the outside patio and she nearly screamed.

Her boyfriend Luke was tied to a chair and gagged.

"Now, unless you want your boyfriend to be gutted like a fish I suggest you answer my question! Which door am I at?" he asked angrily.

She tried to get her breathing under control.

"F...F-Front door?" she answered.

"Ohhhh, unfortunately that is incorrect and it looks like your boyfriend is out." the caller said.

"No!" Thalia screamed and ran for the door.

The lights went out and the door was fused shut.

Thalia heard a cutting sound and a muffled scream.

The lights turned back on and she looked out the door.

Luke was sitting in the chair with his organs ripped out and blood covering his face.

His eyes were bugged out and his mouth was slit open along with his throat.

Thalia cried as she looked at her mutilated boyfriend.

"Final question." the caller said.

"I'm done!" she said as she sat down.

"You listen you little bitch! You are going to answer my question or I'll slice your insides out!" he said.

Thalia whimpered.

"Where did your little brother go?" he asked.

"I'll never tell!" she said.

"Oh well, I know exactly where he is anyway! But it looks like you lost!" the caller said and hung up.

Thalia gasped and threw the phone down.

She heard banging coming from outside.

Suddenly a chair came through the window.

She screamed and ran out the door.

When she was out the door she collided right with another person.

She looked up and saw...

"Luke?" she asked.

"Hey Thalia. You okay?" he asked.

"I...but...Your alive?!" she asked as she hugged him tightly.

"Hey, of course I'm alive." Luke said with a smile.

"But..." Thalia started before dragging him into the house.

The house was perfectly fine her soda was even on the table instead of the ground.

"I guess I imagined something." she said as Luke held her.

"You sure that your okay?" Luke asked as they sat down.

"Yeah...I-I'm fine." Thalia said as Luke wrapped an arm around her.

Luke started a movie and they watched in silence.

Thalia looked out the window out to the patio.

She saw the misty air of the night.

And she saw the silhouette of...something climb over the fence.

She gasped and broke free of Lukes grasp.

"What's wrong?" he asked as she grabbed the phone.

"I have to call Jason!"

 **What do you think of this first chapter? Is it good because I plan on making this pretty gruesome and horrifying. Anyone want to help? Tell me in reviews! Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey Jason!" Piper said as she got into Jason's car and gave him a kiss.

"Hey Pipes." Jason said as he started the car.

"So are you ready to endure an entire weekend with your insane cousin?" Piper asked.

"I hope so. I have enough sedative to put down a rhino if he goes crazy!" Jason joked.

Piper laughed as she took his hand.

Jason squeezed her hand as they pulled into a large mansion.

"I can never stop being amazed at the size of Peters house." Piper said.

"Yeah." Jason said as they got out.

As they were walking into the house Jason's phone buzzed.

He took it out and saw that he had a message.

As he was about to press it his phone went off.

"Damn! My phone is out of battery should have charged it before I left." Jason said.

A crashing sound came from the back of the house.

They both ran to the side o f the house where they saw a broken table and someones feet sticking out.

"Oh my god!" Piper said.

Just then the feet moved and Peter jumped on to his feet, grinning like a lunatic.

"What's up guys!?" Peter said as he ran into the house.

"Still have those sedatives?" Piper asked.

"I got an aspirin." Jason said handing her a bottle.

Piper smiled as she gave him the bottle back.

"Your as crazy as Peter." she said laughing.

Jason smirked as they walked in.

Jason heard a crashing sound and thought it was Peter again.

He turned and saw a bush shaking, he shrugged it off as an animal and followed Piper.

"So, food is in the kitchen go nuts! If you want to do anything 'alone' then all the bedrooms are upstairs! Now me and Warhead are going to be watching a movie does anyone want to join us?" Peter asked with his crazy white eyes darting around the room.

Everyone just mumbled an answer and sat down in the living room.

"Sweet!" Peter said as he grabbed a random movie from the shelf.

"Popcorn!" Reyna said walking in with a large bowl filled with popcorn.

"Yes!" Percy and Leo said.

Now that everyone was in the same room Jason saw all the people that Peter had invited.

Leo Valdez, Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Calypso, Piper McLean, Reyna, and himself.

"So who's ready to watch Halloween?" Peter asked as he put the movie in.

"I don't like scary movies man!" Leo said.

"Why? Too scared?!" Peter said with a crazy grin.

Leo gave a shy nod.

"Well, I like it. And now, the weekend party BEGINS!" Peter said happily as he hit the remote.

Then the power went off.

Everyone groaned in annoyance and then everyone gasped as lightning flashed through the window.

"Whoa! Was a storm supposed to happen tonight?" Peter asked.

Everyone shook their heads.

"Well, I'll go check the circuit breaker." Peter said as he got up.

"Peter don't it could be dangerous." Reyna said grabbing his arm.

"Please it's just around the side of the house. I'll be back in two...five minutes tops." Peter said as he grabbed his pocketknife and a hat.

"Be back in a second." he said giving her a kiss, then he put on his hat and ran out the door.

He ran out through the storm and tried to see, but he couldn't because of all the rain and dark clouds.

He ran against the wall of his house and tried to feel for the circuit breaker.

He heard a crash and turned quickly.

"Hello?" he yelled.

The crashing sound continued.

"L-Leo? Is that you?" Peter yelled.

He shrugged it off and found the circuit breaker.

It was open.

"What the fuck?" he asked himself.

He felt something against his foot, he picked it up and it was the handle of the breaker.

He looked at the breaker and saw that it was clawed up.

Another crash this time much closer.

He turned now actually shaking in fear.

"W-W-Warhead?" he yelled.

Something moved in the bushes.

"Jason? You totally just gave yourself away! Come on out man!" he laughed nervously as he walked toward the bushes.

A tall figure emerged from the bushes, even taller than Peter.

He screamed loudly and fell back, his hat fell off and he started running.

His feet were squeaking against something.

He looked down and saw wooden panels.

"What?" he yelled confused as he looked around.

He was in one of the halls that was in his house.

He gasped and tried to get his breathing under control.

"Guys!?" he yelled but all he heard was the echo of his own voice.

A bang came from down the hall and it echoed through the hall.

Peter was taking rapid breaths as he looked around for a way out.

Something moved past him.

He turned just as a metal rod impaled itself to the wall.

Peter started running down the hall as fast as he could.

"Please! I haven't done anything!" Peter screamed as he ran.

He fell, breathing hard as another metal rod shot from the hall.

It embedded itself an inch from Peters face.

Peter screamed and started running again.

He slammed against a wall and turned.

"W-W-What...do you want?!" Peter screamed into the darkness.

"Fear!" a voice in the dark said.

Another metal rod shot from the dark.

Peter screamed for half a second before the rod impaled him through the stomach.

Peter groaned as blood started pouring from the wound.

Blood pooled at his mouth as he gasped.

The walls around him shifted until Peter was standing in the pouring rain with the metal rod still through him.

"R..R-Reyna!" he tried to scream.

The tall figure came forward and Peter was paralyzed.

Suddenly Peter started to get pulled back.

Towards the circuit breaker.

"Guys? G...G-Guys?" Peter gasped out as more blood fell out of his mouth and nose.

"Fear is what I want." the creature said.

Suddenly Peter was propelled backwards and the metal rod crashed into the circuit breaker.

Electricity coursed through Peter.

Peter was taking rapid breaths as he fried.

He shook as the electricity went through his body.

The lights flickered on and off but then stayed on after awhile.

Peter slumped forwards with blood dripping from his wound and his mouth.

The creature laughed deeply as he walked into the shadows.

Leaving the dead teen.


	3. Chapter 3

"Thalia rushed out of the car not bothering to answer Luke's questions. Her sister instinct had kicked up and she was only going to say anything, when they were in the car.  
When they entered Luke pleaded, "Thalia. Please answer me! What happened?"

Thalia turned on the car engine, and started the care before she started to explain to Luke what had freaked her out so much. By the time they reached Peter's house, Luke was also spooked.

"So,your saying that someone called you, and I died?" Luke said for the second time.

"Yes," said Thalia, "Oh my fucking god yes. Now come with me."

"This seems like something I have seen before," Luke said, "Is it not better if we go in armed... I should have brought a pistol."

Thalia didn't reply as she forged forward, until she saw it. She stopped suddenly making Luke run in to her sending them both toppling forward.

"What the hell," Luke said as he saw the body come in to view, " Oh my god. I need to call the cops." He whipped out his phone only to realize that his phone would not ring no matter what.

"Shit, the phone is dead, its not ringing... Thalia? Where are you?" Luke spoke looking around.

Unbeknownst to Luke, Thalia was pounding on the back door, asking for someone to open it. In front of her, was a twisted silhouette, making her body go wild.

"HELP HELP HELP ME OPEN THE DOOR." Thalia screamed pounding on the door, but she abruptly stopped when she felt a cold hand pressing against her arm. Thalia stiffened as she was spun around and put face to face with a disfigured face. She was immediately tossed back, her shoulders ripping out of her sockets. Thalia screamed in pain as she twisted around to see the figure.

"Who the hell are you," she managed to croak out.

"Your worst nightmare, I am fear itself," it spoke.

"Why are you after me? I have done nothing wrong!" Thalia whimpered.

"Oh, you have all done something wrong... you might not remember though. Let me help you."

With that the figure strapped Thalia to a chair, with two guns pointed at her head and a buzzsaw aimed at her chest all connected by wires.

"If you move, you will die, if you get the wrong answer, then the buzzsaw will move closer and closer to your stomach until eventually it will impale you... but if you get the correct answer, then the key will move closer to you and you can grab and unlock yourself, then I will let you go."

"How should I trust that?" Thalia said.

The figure spoke, "I swear on the River Styx..."

Thalia's eyes widened. That promise was kept between their group. No one else knew about it. So, she must know the figure.

"But, that was the wrong answer." the figure said as the buzzsaw moved forward. "Now, first question is, what is 2+2"

"4," Thalia said.

"That is correct," the figure said as the key moved down. Thalia did some calculations and found out that if she got 3 answers wrong, she would die, but if she got 3 answers right, she would live.

"Moving on. What did you do wrong?"

"I don't know!" Thalia whimpered.

The buzzsaw moved forward and Thalia almost leaped out of the chair, but caught herself in time.

"So, that was wrong. Next question. What is the capital of the United States?" The figure said.

"Thalia spoke, "It is The Washington D.C. or the District of Columbia." Thalia quickly added the last part hoping it was right.

"Yes, that is very good. Most people get that wrong." The figure said.

The key moved down. Just one more question right...

"NEXT question," the man said, "What is the capital of Russia?"

"What?" Thalia said.

"Oh that is the wrong answer," the figure said.

"NO," Thalia squeaked out as the buzzsaw moved forward, the rattling now so close, her teeth chattered.

"Another question, how do you say hello in Spanish?" The figure asked.

"Its Hola," Thalia said, freaked that she may have not gotten it right.

"Oh wow," The figure said, "You are the first person to get all questions correct, take your key."

Thalia shuddered, how many people had the figure killed. But that wasn't the point. The figure started walking away and Thalia started to reach for the key... only to hear two gunshots, then darkness.

The figure turned around with what it thought was a smirk, "No one lives though... I told you not to move!"

With that, the figure walked away, blending in to the night, waiting for its next victim.

 **Inside the house.**

"What is taking Peter so long? The power is back on." Leo asked.

Percy shook his head "He probably got lost."

Everyone laughed as they sat around eating popcorn.

"I don't know he doesn't always play jokes. And he usually isn't this long on playing them." Reyna said.

"Maybe he got hurt or something." Jason said.

"I'm sure he isn't that dumb!" Piper joked.

"Either way, I'm going to check on him." Jason said getting up.

"Wait, you'll need this." Reyna said throwing him a flashlight.

Jason grabbed it and opened the door.

"And this!" Leo yelled throwing him a box of matches.

"Why?" Jason asked.

Leo shrugged with a grin, Jason chuckled as he slipped them in his pocket and walked out.

The rain had let up a little but the sky was still dark and cloudy.

"Peter?!" Jason yelled as he ran through the rain.

He walked along the side of the house, his shoes squishing in the mud.

"Peter!" Jason yelled again.

He kept walking until his flashlight suddenly went out.

"What the fuck?" he asked himself as he hit the flashlight.

"Come on!" he said and suddenly the light went on again.

The pale beam landed on something on the ground.

"Huh?" he asked as he knelt down to look at it.

Peters hat.

He turned it over and found a little blood speckled on the back of it.

"P-Peter?" Jason asked as heard a thump from the side of the house.

He ran over until he came to a basement door.

"He tried to pull open the door but found it was locked.

"Shit!" he said and looked around for something to break it with.

He found a rock next to the door and started to smash the lock.

"Come on." he said and finally broke the lock.

He opened the door and saw nothing but blackness.

"Peter?" he asked as he started down.

He hit the bottom and his light went out again.

"Oh, come on!" he said annoyed as he hit it again.

This time it wouldn't come back on.

He sighed frustrated as he stepped onto the ground, his feet hitting something wet.

He heard a faint dripping noise echoing.

"Must be the pipes." he said to himself.

He looked around in his pockets before his hand fell on something.

A book of matches, he had forgotten that Leo had given them to him.

He pulled one out and struck it.

The small flame came to life.

He looked around as quickly as he could before it went out.

"Shit." he said into the darkness, the dripping sound was much closer now.

He struck another match and in the light he saw his sister, Thalia.

"Thals? What are you doing here" he asked.

She didn't respond.

"Thalia?" he asked again as he walked over to her.

He saw that she had a bullet wound through her head and the blood was dripping onto the floor.

Jason gasped and stood there terrified, until the match burned his finger.

"OW! Oh!" Jason yelled in pain as the match went out.

He heard a rattling sound and quickly lit another match.

When he could see he was in a cage.

"What the fuck is going on?!" Jason asked angrily as he held the match to the bars.

"Your worst nightmare Jason Grace." a voice in the dark said.

Jason looked around for who spoke "Who are you."

"I'm everywhere." the figure said.

"Let me out!" he said.

"Oh, I will, but first you must make a choice." it said.

"What kind of choice?" he asked nervously.

"You must choose who will die. Percy Jackson or Piper McLean. Or of course you can choose yourself." it said with a laugh.

Jason gulped hard as he felt the cage start to get smaller.

"Choose quickly." the figure mused.

Jason gasped as he felt a sharp pain in his back.

He quickly lit another match and saw that the cage was breaking into spikes, ready to impale him.

"I...I can't do it!" he said panicked.

"Well, that's too bad." it said.

The caged caved in on Jason, with a scream he was crushed and stabbed.

"Although, which will suffer next?" it asked itself as it blended back into the shadows.

 **A/N: Hey guys its YungHomer, I was writing this chapter/beta for thetruehero. His stories are great.**

 **(Thetruehero) Aw, thanks YungHomer! Loved the Thalia death scene!**


	4. Chapter 4

All of the teenagers, except Percy, were sitting around the living room talking in hushed voices.

"I swear if Percy does not come back I'm calling the police!" Annabeth said.

"I'm sure the idiots are just playing some kind of joke." Leo said.

"This is some cruel joke then Valdez!" Reyna barked frustrated.

Leo held his hands up in surrender at the fuming teenager.

"Just trying to remain optimistic." he said.

"Try less, please." she said back as she made some coffee.

Percy walked into the mansion with a very scared look on his face.

"Percy? Where are the guys?" Reyna asked.

"I...I-I found this." Percy said and showed them Peters hat with a little blood splattered on it.

"That's Peters!" Calypso said.

"That's it I'm calling the police!" Leo said and grabbed a house phone.

"It's dead." he said with a worried look.

Everyone pulled out their own phones, only to find that they were also dead.

"Now what?!" Percy asked.

"Wait...listen." Calypso said.

Everyone was silent and listened to the rain hitting the windows.

Then they heard it.

"Thalia?!" a faint voice yelled.

"That sounds like Luke." Annabeth said.

Reyna and a few others ran to the back door and saw the tall teenager running around in the pouring rain.

"LUKE!" Percy yelled.

Luke turned and ran up to them.

"Have you seen Thalia?!" he asked worriedly.

"Why would Thalia be out here?" Annabeth asked.

Luke looked around scared as he walked in.

When Reyna got him some coffee and gave him a towel to dry off Luke explained.

"We...We came to get you guys out of here!" he said.

"Why?" Percy asked as he stared at Peters bloody hat.

"Thalia was talking about some...thing going after you guys, it already tried to kill her!" Luke explained.

"Oh god! It got Peter didn't it? That's why he hasn't come back. And Jason?!" Piper said.

"Now hold on. Maybe Jason and Thalia ran into each other and are looking for Peter." Reyna suggested.

"Now Thalia is missing too! We need to find them and get out of here!" Calypso said.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

They all split up and Piper, along with Leo, ended up upstairs checking the rooms.

"What do you think happened to them?" Leo asked.

Piper shuddered at the thought of something happening to her boyfriend.

"I just hope that they are okay." she said.

"I'll check in here. You check the bathroom." Leo said and walked into a room.

Piper sighed and walked into the bathroom.

She turned on the light and looked in the cabinets.

She found nothing.

As she was walking out she heard a creak.

She turned around and saw the mirror cabinet ajar.

Piper walked over and opened it, nothing inside.

"Hmm." she said to herself and closed it.

The second she looked into the mirror she saw a horribly disfigured figure behind her.

Piper screamed and turned around.

Nothing was there.

She held her chest, afraid that it would jump out as she turned back.

The figure was still there only it was in the place of her reflection.

She screamed loudly as the mirror exploded and a few shards shot into her stomach and one lodged into her throat.

She grabbed her throat as blood poured through her fingers.

"You fear me." the figure, that now stood in front of her, said.

She tried to reach for the door knob but the figure grabbed her wrist and twisted it.

She was about to scream but more blood came out of her throat instead.

The figure grabbed the shard in her throat and pulled back, ripping open her neck.

"Fear is what it's all about." it said as it reached for one of the shards in her stomach.

"And your scared...of what this will do!" it said as it ripped one of the shards out, along with a few broken ribs.

"Ohhhh, rib damage." it said as blood poured out of the girl.

It broke off two of the still inside ribs, then proceeded to lodge them in her eyes.

Piper opened her mouth to scream but was only filled with blood.

"Fear...is...Everything!" it said as it grabbed the remaining shards and pulled hard.

A loud ripping sound was heard and by the end the figure could see the girls organs from her open chest cavity.

"Beautiful." it said as it snapped it's fingers to not make the walls soundproof anymore.

"Pipes? Where are you?!" Leo's voice rang in the other room.

The figure smiled evilly and vanished just as the door clicked open.

Leo walked in and saw the blood on the walls before seeing the brutally murdered teen on the ground.

"OH MY GOD!" he screamed as he saw blood spouting out of Pipers open chest, mouth, throat, and eyes.

Leo fell back not taking his eyes of of his murdered friend.

"Help! Someone?!" Leo screamed as loud as he could.

He heard his friends coming up the stairs but he also heard a faint creak.

He turned and thought he saw something moving in the darkness.

"Leo? What's wrong?" Reyna and Calypso asked at the same time.

The moving vanished and Leo looked back at his friends.

"Pipes!" he said pointing to the Piper.

The others looked over and screamed.

They screamed so loudly...

They didn't hear the laughter.

 **I hope this is gory enough never written gory stories before. Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry that I have not updated in a while! Let's change that!**

"WHAT HAPPENED?!" Reyna screamed as they all sat in the living room interrogating Leo who was in absolute hysterics.

Leo simply whimpered and covered his ear "No more! No more!" he mumbled.

Everyone sighed before they heard a clatter coming from the basement.

Everyone gasped before Reyna started breathing heavily "I'm ending this! Leo your coming with me!" she said as she made her way to the kitchen.

Everyone watched as she opened a cabinet and pulled out a sawed off shotgun "Peter's dad is a gun nut! Now Leo and anyone who wants to kill this prick follow me!" Reyna said as she loaded the shotgun and cocked it.

Everyone mumbled some kind of excuse and Reyna rolled her eyes "Whatever, Leo come on! I'm not going down there alone!" she said and they both made their way towards the stairs.

They opened the door and a large wave of heat washed over them, Reyna turned around "Don't open this door unless you hear me or Leo got it?" she said and everyone nodded.

She looked down into the darkness and flipped the switch, nothing happened she flipped it again still nothing.

She sighed and then they both grabbed a flashlight and made their way down "Luke! Shut the door!" she ordered.

The door slammed shut and they flipped on their flashlights and looked around. Then they heard a clattering sound somewhere off to the right "Alright whoever you are I am giving you to the count of three to get the hell out of here before I blow your head off!" Reyna yelled and lifted her shotgun.

Leo was whimpering even more now "A-Are we actually going to kill this guy?" he asked weakly before he looked around and saw that Reyna had disappeared "R-R-Reyna? Reyna?!" he yelled and his flashlight flickered.

He gulped heavily as his flashlight came back on and he saw Thalia sitting in a chair with a bullet hole in her head.

Leo screamed "Help!" and then tripped over some paint cans, he fell onto the floor and the scrambled into a corner.

He was breathing heavily and heard some more clattering "Reyna? Jason?!" he yelled into the darkness and started hitting his flashlight until the pale beam came to life again.

To reveal Jason standing in front of him!

Leo smiled as he ran over to his best friend "Jason!" he said and hugged "Hello Leo Valdez." he said but it wasn't his voice.

Leo backed up "Jason? Are you okay?" he asked.

Jason smiled gruesomely "Jason isn't...but I am!" he said as he started towards Leo.

Leo backed up slowly and saw blood pooling out of Jason's shirt and dripping on the ground.

Leo kept backing up and then shot forward and cried in pain when his back hit a very hot surface.

Jason smiled "Like fire do you? Jason had these when I impaled him!" he said and took out the matches he gave Jason.

Leo felt like his heart stopped as the man disguised as his best friend turned a knob and the fire burned brighter behind Leo.

Jason flicked his hand and the hatch flew off it's hinges and smashed against the concrete wall.

He walked up to Leo who backed up as far as he could without getting burned.

Jason grabbed Leo by his collar "Let's see how much you like fire!" he said and threw Leo into the furnace.

Jason laughed as Leo screamed in agony as the flames engulfed him and he attempted to get out but his arm had only just made it out when the hatch was slammed back into place.

Leo screamed as his arm broke and hung lazily outside the furnace as he burned to a crisp.

Leo let out his last scream before his body went limp.

"LEO?!" Reyna yelled again "Where are you you little Latino bastard! LEO?!" she screamed in the massive basement.

Reyna looked around and eventually saw a light around the corner that looked like fire.

She cautiously walked over with her shotgun aimed and her flashlight in her mouth.

As she turned a corner she nearly threw up as she saw a burnt hand sticking out of the furnace.

She went closer and saw Leo's burning carcass in the furnace and his face on mid scream.

She was breathing heavily as a crashing sound came up behind her.

She turned around with her gun ready and came face to face with Peter who looked very pale.

"Insane?" she asked hopefully.

"Reyna! Please...help me!" he said and motioned for the gun.

Reyna gave him the shotgun and he fell to the ground "He...He burned Leo up and stabbed me!" he said with a shaky breath.

"It's gonna be okay Insane!" Reyna said though cautiously.

Peter turned and nodded "Thanks Reyna." he said with another shaky breath and a wince as he grabbed his side.

Reyna nodded and then stood up "Where is he and what have you done with him?" she asked angrily.

Peter looked up confused "Who?" he asked.

She was shaking with anger "Where is Peter?!" she asked again seething with anger.

Peter shook his head "What do you mean? What are you talking about?!" he asked.

Reyna took a deep breath "What is your nickname for me?" she asked blatantly.

Peter's eyes went wide and he gulped "It's um...well it's...Okay you got me! I can't keep up with every detail here!" he said angrily as he pulled the trigger.

The bullets went through her stomach and she shot back and against the burning hot furnace, she screamed and fell onto the ground.

Peter got up with ease and stretched "It's funny that Peter guy really loved you and that Jason guy had some unrequited feeling towards you as well not strong or anything but it looks like that none of this is ever going to happen!" he said laughing as he walked over to her and took her face in his hands.

She gave shallow breaths as he looked at her with pity before he snapped her neck in one quick motion.

He chuckled deeply and evilly as he morphed back into his grotesque and deformed self.

He looked at the dead girl and the burning teenager in the furnace "Six down, four to go!" he said as he dissolved into the shadows.

 **Sorry I took so long I hope this made up for it! Byyyyyeeeee!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Everyone's POV:**

Everyone heard a clattering in the basement before everything went silent, then they heard a gunshot go off.

Everyone gasped as everything went silent again, and then Luke and Percy made a run for the door only to find it stuck "Try the back door!" Percy yelled and Luke ran for the door.

The second he flipped on the light he saw a grotesque figure out side, he screamed and ran back "Not the back door! NOT THE BACK DOOR!" Luke screamed.

Sounds came from the basements again and then they heard a knocking coming from the door.

"Guys?" Reyna's voice came up and everyone sighed in relief as Calypso went and opened the door, a blur of black flew out and flew around the house before disappearing around a corner.

They all screamed and were blinded for a second before they all ran in different directions, losing their sense of direction in the process:

Luke ran into the kitchen and fell out an open window,

Annabeth ran into some rooms down the hall,

Calypso ran upstairs towards the bedrooms,

and Percy ran and smacked his head into the brick fireplace then fell unconscious.

 **Luke:**

Luke looked up and realized he was outside and rain was heavily coming down he could barely see "Help!" he yelled and then the lights of the house went out, he turned and saw that the house was gone.

He was breathing heavily and he looked around and saw that he was somehow in a field, then he heard the laughter.

"I've seen your fears Luke Castellan! Their are many things that would scare a normal person but you, you are tough and I will enjoy breaking you!" the voice said and seemed to be coming from everywhere.

He looked around and gulped hard before he saw a light in the distance, he silently thanked himself for joining the Track team before he made a break for it.

He ran and ran his heart pounding in his chest! His lungs ready to explode! He wasn't getting closer to the lights at all "Help!" he screamed again weakly.

He could hear the laughter again, louder than before as if whatever it was was right next to him taunting him.

Luke tripped over his own feet and fell to the ground, hitting something cold and hard.

He opened his eyes was looking through glass "What the hell?!" he gasped out as his lungs filled with air from the constant running.

He turned around and looked up at the sky, and that's when he realized what he was in.

He raised his hand only for it to be stopped my more clear glass, he put his other hand up and it was stopped too "HELP!" he screamed in the glass casket.

Suddenly the figure from before appeared over him with a shovel his eyes burning like coals and filled with evil "I bid you adieu Castellan! Your worst fear come to life huh? Being buried alive and witnessing it!" he said laughing hysterically.

Luke felt tears streaming down his cheeks as he banged on the glass as hard as he could, then the figure started shoveling in some dirt and the casket started to disappear little by little.

Luke screamed one last time before it was only indistinct speech "JUST KILL ME! DON'T DO THIS! JUST KILL ME PLEASE BUT DON'T DO THIS!" he screamed.

The figure patted his shovel on the dirt before walking away with the shovel sticking out of the dirt "Well, that was fun!" he said before vanishing in the dark.

 **Calypso:**

Calypso ran upstairs swatting at her hair as she ran into a room and locked it.

She was breathing heavily as something slammed against the door...HARD!

She backed up and hid behind the bed until suddenly the banging stopped and footsteps receded down the hall.

She got her breathing under control and looked around the room she was in and realized she was in Peters room.

She wouldn't have guessed that if she did not see the huge picture of Reyna and Peter together with Reyna sitting and Peters head on her lap as he played a guitar.

Calypso looked around and it looked the room was closing in on her but she took it as her adrenaline.

As she looked around she heard a voice "Your fears are minimal but easy!" it said.

She whirled around and looked around the room it looked as if the shadows were getting closer to her and she started taking rapid breaths.

The voice laughed deeply "Seeing a shark scares you!" it taunted with a little playful tone in it's voice.

She ran and saw the picture of Peter and Reyna again and their faces morphed into demonic grinning evil looking...things!

The voice came up again this time right next to her "You'r scared of surprises, especially if they are...SCARY!" it said and the faces in the picture leaped towards her.

Calypso screamed loudly and fell to the ground and ran behind the bed "Lights out!" the voice said and the lights shut off, the curtains closed by themselves, and everything seemed to come to a standstill.

She stayed motionless for what felt like eternity before something grabbed her leg she shrieked and looked down to see a disfigured man staring at her from underneath the bed.

She ran to a corner and stood their as she saw someone crawl out of the underside of the bed.

It was Leo "Oh, Leo you're okay!" she said happily with tears in her eyes.

He smiled before she saw his skin started to char and burn "L-Leo?" she asked as she backed up some more.

Leo kept smiling "Come with me Calypso! Forever!" he said as his body burned to a crisp in front of her.

She ran for the door screaming wildly and nearly broke it in two as she ran out the door and right into a rope noose.

She twisted around not knowing what was happening and felt two hands grab her and throw her over the railing that overlooked the den.

That last thing she saw was Percy on the ground unconscious before the rope tightened around her neck and everything went black.

The figure looked over the railing and saw the girls feet twitching as she hung there swaying ever so slightly to a draft coming in.

He smiled "Good night!" he said and stepped into the shadows.

 **Hope you liked this next chapter is the last! Please review! Byyyyyyeeee!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Haven't updated in a while so let's change that!**

 **Everyone's POV:**

"Will are you sure?" Nico asked as they walked up to the large mansion.

His boyfriend gave him a bright smile as they walked up the steps "Look Nicky, we have been trying to be good neighbors but you and I both know that Peter can get really loud and wild. Especially on the weekends, so we are just going to talk to him and ask him to keep it down so we can resume our date night okay?" Will explained as they stood by the door.

Nico sighed but nodded making Will give another smile and knock on the door.

"You know what's weird though?" Nico started which made Will turn again "What?" he asked.

Nico gave a confused look "We can hear each other, why is the house so quiet?" he asked.

Will gave an agreeing "huh" before the door shot open and tendrils of darkness grabbed them both and pulled them into a pitch black house.

 **Annabeth**

Annabeth had been hearing screaming for the last twenty minutes and then heard the door open and slam shut, she was wise enough to stay in the closet.

Then her vision failed and she was lost in darkness, the wall she was leaning on seemed to vanish and she fell on something sticky and wet.

"Wh-What?!" she yelled as she struggled to see through the darkness, she started to hear a hissing noise coming from above.

"You fear nothing! Truly!" a voice said from above and her vision began to adjust to her surroundings.

The voice around her chuckled "Oh wait! Maybe you do fear something!" it said as the hissing noise came closer.

Her vision cleared and she looked down at the substance her hands were touching and she saw white ropes all along the walls and floors leading up to an impossibly high ceiling she couldn't even see the ceiling.

"You fear one thing!" It said and the ceiling looked like it was moving or shifting, Annabeth took it as her vision messing with her.

"I don't fear anything!" Annabeth yelled up and her voice didn't echo even though the room was massive.

The unknown attacker chuckled evilly "You don't fear heartbreak." it said and the room rumbled the hissing noise got louder.

"You don't fear the DARK!" he said and then Annabeth went wide eyed as she realized why the ceiling looked as if it was moving.

"But you never know what skitters in the dark!" he yelled and millions upon millions of black spiders crawled down the sides of the wall hissing as they ran towards Annabeth.

She ran as fast as she could down the nearest hallway and slammed right into someone.

She looked up and saw Peter standing there with a grin "Peter! You're okay!" she said and hugged him then jumped back.

He was stone cold!

Peter laughed and momentarily turned into a grotesque figure "Hello my dear Annabeth! Not your friend he is long dead I'm afraid, let's take a walk shall we!" he said as he held out his hand that turned black and then back again.

Annabeth screamed and then grabbed Peter and threw him as hard as she could into the mass of spiders that were coming down the hall.

Peter screamed as the spiders engulfed him and then vanished under the black mass.

Annabeth started running down the hall again and saw a door up ahead and nearly cried out of happiness as she grabbed the door handle.

She pulled and pulled as hard as she could and the handle became hairy and wet.

She held her breath and gasped silently as the the door morphed onto a very, very, very large tarantula.

Her hand was still on the handle which was now the spiders massive fang, she let go and fell on her back.

The tarantula rose it's fangs up and brought them down, she screamed as loud as she could.

As the fangs came down the tarantula dissolved into thousands of black widows and landed on Annabeth.

She screamed as they bit into her and dug their fangs into her skin she slammed into something wooden and felt it give in.

She ran through Peters house from the closet covered in spiders, she ran into the kitchen and slammed her head into the cabinet, and then fell to the ground.

Her vision darkened and the constant bites were going numb, the figure reappeared over her looking down at her "Don't worry you'll die slowly but you'll be unconscious most of the time. Oh, I hope you don't think it won't be painful because trust me it's gonna hurt!" he said and laughed loudly as he dissolved into shadows.

Her vision went black and the pain returned.

Then nothing.

 **I hope you guys liked this chapter I wasn't so sure about it towards the end. Byyyyyyyeeeeeeee!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Yeah I know I haven't updated in a long long time! Life happened. I'll try and update as much as I can!**

 **Will's POV:**

"Nico?!" Will yelled again but all he saw was inky blackness wherever he looked.

He kept walking but no matter where he walked he just seemed to be on an endless path of blackness.

Then suddenly a very bright light appeared in front him, it was so bright and so hot he had to cover his face along with his eyes.

Suddenly he was floating...in space.

"What the hell?" Will said with wide eyes as he looked down and saw he was in a sort of air bubble.

Then the silhouette of a person came into view "Well, you always said you liked the Sun! Didn't you William Solace?" the mysterious person said.

Will gulped and looked down and saw that the bright and hot light was from the raging hot ball of gas that he tanned under every day.

Will looked up with terror "What do you want?" he asked in a small voice.

The man chuckled deeply and then the light illuminated him showing a very badly burned Peter Sane "I don't want anything! Except for you to die in fear!" he said as he held up his hand and it turned into a sharp black claw.

Peter smiled evilly as he simply poked at the bubble and with a very loud _POP_ the bubble burst and Will fell.

Will screamed with tears in his eyes as he started getting closer and closer to the Sun his skin seemed like it was melting, when in fact it was burning to ash.

Then, all of a sudden the scene changed and the burning man was falling from the roof of Peter Sanes' house. There was so much pain he felt numb as he fell...fell...fell... _CRASH!_

Will fell on top of the garage and crashed through the roof and landed on the car which was utterly crushed under the immense force of the falling man who was still burning as oil leaked out of the car.

 **Nicos POV:**

"WILL!" Nico screamed again as he walked around the house, the first thing he had seen was a young girl hanging from the upstairs railing. Nico had screamed so loudly his lungs hurt, after that he found the remains of blonde girl who seemed to be covered in spiders.

Nico ran for the door but it wouldn't budge! he pressed his foot to the wall as he pulled the doorknob as hard as he could, only to result in Nico ripping the knob off the door.

He was breathing heavily as he looked around and saw someone on the floor that appeared to be unconscious, he quickly ran over to him.

He recognized the teenage son of Poseidon Jackson, his coworker.

"Percy? PERCY?" Nico yelled as he shook the teenager who's eyes fluttered open briefly "Wh-What?" he said groggily as he rubbed his head.

Nico looked around and saw the shadow of a man behind the hanged girl "We have to go! Right now!" he said as he grabbed the still barely awake teen.

Nico helped Percy walk as they hurriedly made their way to the kitchen door.

Then the entire kitchen exploded and shrapnel flew everywhere as flames engulfed the kitchen and started to creep to the rest of the house.

Nico and Percy dove behind the couch as most of the living room was torn apart from the explosion and flames.

"This way!" Percy said as he led him into the dining room that wasn't damaged...yet.

Percy ran towards a window and opened it "Come on!" he said to Nico as he went through the window into the pouring rain.

Nico started crawling through the window and was about halfway through went something grabbed his legs "AHH! Help!" he screamed in pain as he felt claws dig into his legs.

Percy ran over and grabbed the dark haired man "I'm losing my grip!" he said as he slowly slipped from his grasp. Nico had a look of absolute fear in his eyes "Don't let go! Don't let go! Don't let go! Don't-" Nico was pulled into the burning house with another scream of pain and was out of sight as the window slammed shut and locked itself.

 **Percy's POV:**

Percy was hyperventilating as he looked around the pouring rain and saw the basement door open "I have to save him!" he said to himself as he made his way to the door.

As he made his way over he looked around and saw the house was starting to burn from the garage that was nothing more than a bunch of burning wood and a car along with what looked like a body on top of the car.

Percy finally started to think about just running he could see the road and was thinking he could escape this house of horror when all of sudden he heard a scream "No please don't!" it wasn't the man, it was Annabeth!

"What do you want?!" Jason's voice rang out "Please don't hurt us!" he heard Peter yell.

It was all coming from the basement!

All thoughts of escaping left his mind as he ran to the basement door and made his way down into the dark room.

"Guys?" he whispered harshly as he felt around for a light switch eventually his hand landed on it and he flipped it.

He expected it to stay dark but the room actually lit up brightly! Causing Percy to scream in terror.

All of his friends were hanging from the ceiling with many different wounds as they dangled lifelessly from the ceiling.

"Well, welcome to my lair!" a voice said.

Percy turned and found the dark haired man standing there, smiling wickedly.

"You?! You murdered my friends!" he screamed angrily as he grabbed the nearest weapon, an antique roman legion sword, "I'll kill you!" Percy screamed as he ran after the man.

The man was upstairs and out of sight before Percy could even react, he made his way up into the still burning house.

He looked around and heard a noise above him, he looked up and saw one of the burning banisters break and fall right towards him.

Then someone tackled him out of the way as the burning piece of wood crashed through the weakening floorboards and into the basement.

Percy looked up and saw the man standing over him with a worried look on his face "Are you okay?!" he asked as he held out his hand.

Percy screamed and swiped the roman sword cutting off a couple of the mans fingers "AHHHHH! What the fuck?!" he screamed as he held his bleeding fingers.

The teenager got up and was breathing heavily as the man started backing away from him in fear "You're gonna pay for what you did!" Percy screamed.

The man ran for the now broken open front door and tried to knock burning pieces of the house into Percy's way as he ran after him but, to no avail.

"Please don't!" he screamed as he tripped over the broken door of the floor and fell face first onto the front porch.

Percy was on top of him in a second holding the blade to his throat "I'm going to kill you!" he said and then he heard guns cocking to his right.

Percy looked over and saw a fire truck and twenty police cars along with a SWAT team all of them holding their guns to Percy "Put the sword down kid! We don't wanna have to do this!" a man said through a bullhorn.

The teenager was breathing heavily and he looked down at the man that murdered his friends and all thoughts left his mind "DIE!" he said and drove the sword down into the mans throat nearly decapitating him.

The man was dead in an instant and then Percy heard the guns fire.

Then nothing.

 **One hour later.**

"So you're telling me that your friend Percy want crazy and started killing everyone?" the police chief asked the only survivor of the murders.

The survivor nodded as they cried silently.

The firefighters finally put out the fire though their wasn't much left to save of the Sane Manor.

The police officers finally came out of the basement "Sir it is a fucking bloodbath down there!" he said as he held his stomach to keep from puking all over the crime scene.

The chief sighed heavily I'm so sorry this happened to you! You must have been terrified!" he said sadly.

Peter Sane lifted his head up and looked over to the body bags containing all the bodies...

Including the real Peter Sane.

He gave a very evil and cold smile "Yeah..." he started softly.

"Terrified."

 **The End.**

 **Hope you liked it! That is the end of Scream! Please review! Byyyyyyyeeeeeee!**


End file.
